In The Good Old Summer Time
by FelinesAndPhoenixes
Summary: Albus and Gellert, the summer they were together. Pointlessly talking about taking over the world. Quote challenge. Sort of cute at the end. Albus/Gellert, of course.


**Title: **In The Good Ol' Summer Time

**Summary: **Albus and Gellert are on an adventure. In fact, they're driving around, talking about their plan to rule ze world. Albus/Gellert. First attempt at any sort of romance at all. Not that you can call it that, since there is all of one kiss.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own my quotes, the characters or much of anything. Maybe the plot. If we're lucky. Effing hell, I don't even own my title.

**Author's Note: **Quote challenge. Potterverse. Albus and Gellert the summer that they were still friends. Blah blah blah. Here are my quotes:

-"I am both amused and annoyed that you think I should be less stubborn than you are."

- "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking…"

- "Don't yada yada the lord. It's disrespectful."

- "When I die, I want to die peacefully in his sleep, like my grandfather, not screaming like the other people in his car."

- "You fight almost as well as a man."… "Funny, I was about to say the same about you." (between a male and a female. However, I think that my purposes of sarcasm worked well enough.)

**More Notes: **I gave myself a time limit on this. I started at 10:12pm and am determined to have it finished by 10:30pm. So if it sucks, that's why. That and I'm totally pulling everything out of my ass. Quotes in bold.

Gellert Grindelwald loved to drive. This was a fact that Albus had learned about Gellert. He had also learned that he was bloody _terrible_ at it. However, Gellert seemed to have money, or at least a car, providing them a way to get away from where they were. At the moment, it was dusk and they were driving around nearly pointlessly, talking about their plan to unite the Deathly Hallows and conquer the world.

"Gellert, slow down!" Albus growled at the younger boy who was speeding down the dark street. No one was about as far as he could see, but that didn't mean that Gellert wasn't about to cause an incident and hit someone that appeared out of nowhere.

"No," Gellert said calmly. "I'm having fun." With a devious grin, he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car reached the shocking speed of thirty miles an hour.

"Gellert, you are going to _kill_ someone!" Albus said. "I _demand _that you slow the bloody hell down right now!"

Gellert laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh, Albus," he said. "**I am both amused and annoyed that you think I should be less stubborn than you are.**"

"At least keep your eyes on the road," Albus said, almost a concession but not quite. There was no doubt that he was the more cautious of the duo. "We're going to find the Elder Wand first," he finally said, mind back on business, even though Gellert was still driving too fast. "And then we're going to find the stone. The cloak can wait for last, it's the least important."

"Yes, that seems logical," Gellert agreed, almost placidly. Then he ruined the illusion by leaning over and hanging his head out the window as he drove, whooping obnoxiously.

Albus scowled and reached out to tug on the sleeve of Gellert's green waistcoat, pulling him back through the window. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Gellert asked as he turned to look at Albus, eyes off the road entirely. Albus gave a rather girly shriek as the car swerved sharply to the left, too close to the drop-off at the edge of the road for his liking.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Albus shouted, reaching over and jerking the steering wheel to bring the car back onto the road.

"You don't have to shriek," Gellert said. "This is supposed to be relaxing."

Albus sighed. "One day, Gellert, our grandchildren are going to look back on your driving and say to their friends, '**I want to die peacefully in my sleep, like my grandfather, not screaming like the other people in his car'**."

Gellert rolled his eyes. "Implying that _we_ are going to have grandchildren, Albus?" he asked in a playful voice as he hit the break, pulling the car over on the side of the road next to a small cemetery. "Us personally, you mean?" As he stopped the car, he turned to observe Albus.

Albus blushed scarlet under Gellert's scrutiny. "I..rather, we…erm," he spluttered, blushing furiously. "Gellert, you insufferable fool!" he finally managed, slapping at his friend in annoyance.

"Never mind, we're here at any rate," Gellert said, flinging open his door and springing from the car, slamming the door behind him.

"You could be a little quiet," Albus said, following him, much quieter. "I'm sure that people are trying to sleep somewhere."

"Pssh," Gellert said. "That hardly matters. This is what's important, Albus." He crossed the moonlit graveyard and crouched down next to a gravestone that proclaimed _Ignotus Peverell_. "The Deathly Hallows, Albus. We'll conquer the world, for the greater good, of course. Because we can't save the world without conquering it."

"And my family will be….," Albus began softly, wonderingly.

"Back together, forever," Gellert said smoothly as he beckoned for Albus to join him on the ground in front of the gravestone. "And Herr Peverell here is the key to that, Albus, I know he is."

"My sister will be normal," Albus murmured. "And she'll finally be able to go to school, to learn everything that she should…"

"No, Albus!" Gellert admonished, in a tone that Albus couldn't quite read. "**It isn't right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas….and thinking….**," he trailed off, seeming lost in thought.

"In any case," Albus said through clenched teeth as he forced himself to ignore Gellert. There were certain aspects about Gellert that he was never going to understand. He could understand why he would want to rule over the muggles. It was for the greater good, after all. But women? Couldn't women with magical ability be helpful to them?

"In any case, we're going to be revered as gods!" Gellert interrupted.

"Doesn't God say that we shouldn't be revered as though we were him?" Albus asked, tilting his head. A good theological debate never hurt anyone and Gellert was a brilliant man who could always come up with a good rebuttal.

However, this time Gellert's response was a little disappointing. "Yada yada," he muttered with a brief was of his hand. "It's a figure of speech."

"**Don't 'yada yada' the lord. It's disrespectful**," Albus admonished. It seemed that he was always admonishing Gellert. He barely knew the man, and yet the time that he wasn't spending plotting with him, he was correcting his outlandish behaviors as though he was his mother.

"Stop telling me what to do," Gellert said distractedly, as though he were thinking of something.

"Someone has to," Albus defended. "You've no idea what you're doing, and you're altogether tactless!" He sat back on his heels and crossed his arms, holding his head up and giving Gellert and altogether arrogant look.

"They _do not_," Gellert said. With a snort, he reached out and pushed Albus backwards. "I can take care of myself."

Albus made an indignant noise as he fell over backwards. "What in Merlin's _pants_ is _wrong _with you?" he asked rhetorically as he got back into an upright position. "Don't be such a _child_." Even as he spoke, he reached out and shoved Gellert.

A moment later, the two were both shoving each other, slapping at each other half-heartedly. "Arrogant bastard!" Albus growled as he grabbed Gellert by the collar and shook him. "And you've gone _out of your mind_." With that, he shoved the protesting Gellert backwards onto the ground, kneeling over him with a triumphant expression. "**You fight almost as well as a man**," he told Gellert with a snort of triumphant laughter.

"**Funny**," Gellert said, looking up at Albus innocently, "**I was about to say the same about you**!" As Albus looked at him in confusion, he lunged upward, shoving Albus backwards into the tree behind him. "Ha!" He smirked at Albus. "Now. You were saying?" He was slightly breathless from the half-fight, and his German accent had become more pronounced. "Or was _I_ saying?" He tilted his head, looking at Albus in confusion. They were so close that their faces were almost touching, one of Gellert's hands on Albus's shoulder to keep him in place, the other on the ground beside him to keep his balance. One of Albus's hands had come up to rest on Gellert's chest in a defensive manner and he was giving the younger man an almost lost puppy expression. "No matter," Gellert said, as though everything in the world suddenly made sense. "We'll talk about it later." With a rather arrogant smirk at Albus, he leaned forward and said, "but I think this is more important." He suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to Albus's, almost laughing as he did.

_Yes, it is going to be _quite _a summer, _Albus's brain supplied.

**Author's Note: **Wasn't sure what I was doing with the ending. It's 10:52pm. Damn damn damn!!!!

Sorry if that seemed rushed, or crap. I was going for cute at the end, but I think it was a fail.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review.

Cheers,

PD


End file.
